Thicker Than Water
by TheSadLoveOfLuna
Summary: After the Titan war and the deaths of people he loved, Percy Jackson had been suffering emotionally. Seeing this, Poseidon decides to send him to his cousin's house in Forks. But who knew that the act of kindness would get somebody into a roads of trouble? This is the continuation of Sheened's 'Thicker than water'. Adopted from Sheened : All credits goes to him/her.
1. The summary

**Well, I searched and searched for how the adoption works, but I couldn't find the exact information. Seeing all the other 'Adopted' stories, it seems like we copy&paste the chapters already written, and PLEASE make corrections if I'm wrong. I'm putting all the chapters in this one, so you won't have to wait to read the next part. So, my version of the story will continue out in chapter 2. No flames :)**

**Edward POV**

When Nessie had finally fallen asleep- at fourteen years old, her rebellious side was coming out and she wanted to stay up as late as possible because 'all her friends did'- I went downstairs to the living room, where I could scent Bella. She was on the couch, her back to me, and didn't move when I entered the room.

Immediately, I strode up and sat next to her. "Bella? Bella, my love, what's wrong?"

Her eyes glistened, threatening tears if she had any. "My aunt has died." she said, voice quavering.

"Aunt?"

"On-on Charlie's side. She died of cancer."

"Oh, Bella." I murmured and hugged her. She rested in my arms before pulling back.

"You don't understand. She has a kid. Percy, I think his name is. And Charlie wants us to take him in!"

I paused. "Can't Charlie?"

"He said he's too old for kids, and anyways he can keep Nessie company."

"But we're vampires! He's gonna notice if he lives with us! And if we tell him, the Volturi are gonna be on our track-"

"I know!" she burst out. "But he's my cousin. He grew up with an abusive step dad and Charlie says he's been through a lot- I think he was kidnapped or something. His academic record is terrible, because he's dyslexic and ADHD. He hasn't stayed at a school for more then a year and he's sixteen!"

"So won't he be a bad influence on Nessie?"

"Edward, he's my family. I'm taking him in. I'm just sorry I couldn't support him before."

"Bella-"

"I will look after him on my own if I have to, but I ask you to at least be civil with him."

"Bella-"

"It's too late! I've accepted! He's coming tomorrow!"

"Bella-"

"And-"

"Bella! Would you just listen to me! I want to say that if this is your decision then I'll help you with it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you so much, Edward. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Somehow our conversation elapses and we stare at the fire together, thinking thoughts which are the same.

**PERCY POV**

I haven't been on many trains.

Trains, planes- in territories I'm not allowed in, underground and in the air. So it seems only fitting that to deliver me to something I'm completely against, the vessel will be the train.

I guess I kind of understand why they're sending me here. After the Titan War, when- when _she _died, and I was captured and tortured and... and then after the funerals, with only a handful of the close friends left... shit, I can't even think about it, let alone make peace with those memories.

And then Nico and I ran off for a few weeks and travelled the world, acting playboys and hunting monsters and simply forgetting everything painful. When we came back, finally, everyone was freaked out and we were back in the world of flashbacks - terrifying, snatching flashbacks. Though other people had fought, we had it worst, what with being the last stand and fighting most of the time, and the whole 'kids of the Big Three' thing- at least Thaila had her hunters. We had no one but each-other, and even that was a fragile trust.

Nico found someone. A girl. And he got better while I- I went on with my life in the monotone way of someone who can do nothing else, someone on the very brink of falling so deep down there's no hope of getting back up.

The last straw was when my mother died.

I can acutely remember the exact moment I realised she was dead. I can't remember where I was, or who I was with, but rather the feeling that opened inside my chest. Right there, where my heart was, a black, black feeling.

The only thing that kept me going was her last words, telling me I had to get on with it, live my life. But before that I had a breakdown. A big, bad breakdown.

So yeah, I see where my dad was coming from when he sent me away to get my life sorted, away from monsters and memories, and back to family I couldn't remember. A cousin, to be exact, and her husband and eleven year old kid. Not to mention the array of aunties and uncles and grandparents of the kid who lived nearby and of course _my _uncle, Charlie.

I should really be angry with them for not helping us once or trying to contact us- all that time with Gabe could've been spent with them, with family- but I guess they're making up for it now, and as Annab-

No. I don't think of her.

I lived in Forks for a few years, made some friends in La Push. I think I still remember them- a guy called Seth, girl called Leah, another guy- Jed? Jake?- oh yeah, Jacob. Best thing about is that they know nothing of me. None of them do. So I'll get treated normally, for once in my life.

I'm sixteen now and I know my academic record isn't good- understatement of the year, right there- but I'm hoping if I try, it'll get back on line. At least it will open another option for the future, if I actually manage to conquer my ADHD and dyslexia. Of course there's that little incident with the whole 'bad Percy' thing on the news, when I was looking for the lightening bolt but it was four years ago so I'm hoping no one recognises me...

The train arrives. I'm jolted out of my thoughts as I pick up my meagre belongings which fit into two backpacks and board the train.

Maybe even if I don't want to go, this is actually a new start. A fresh beginning.

A place were everyone is normal and no one has a secret.

Apart from me.

-LINE BREAK-

My uncle greets me as I wait outside the train station. He's just as I remembered from six years ago, at our last family dinner- big, strong, old. I see him take in me as well, my scars and bearing, my fading bruises from training and monster fighting, my growth spurt and bigger muscles. He beckons me over and there's an awkward moment as I forget his name momentarily- oh yeah, it's Charlie. "Hey, Charlie." I say. "I'm staying with Bella right?"

"Yep. I'll just drop you off at her house- she's busy right now."

"Right."

We walk to his car and I toss my bags into the back seat. I see him raise his eyebrows at my life's belongings but luckily doesn't comment. I slide in next to him and he drives off.

At first we're sitting in what I think of as 'comfortable silence'. Maybe he finds it awkward, so gods be cursed, he starts making something I hate; small talk.

"So, Percy, how's life been since we last saw each-other?"

I want to give him an actual run down on everything that has happened, not suitable for children. "Been fine." I shrug.

"And... how are you doing, with your-" he lowers his voice to a whiser, for some reason, "-mum dying and everything.

"Good." GET THE HINT! I WANT THE SILENCE AGAIN!

"Well, I hope you know I'm always here to talk if you need it."

"Um-" what was I meant to say to that? "Thanks?"

"It's my duty, son. No need to thank me." he slaps me on the shoulder. I wince as we teeter over to the next lane and a car beeps angrily.

"Um, Charlie? The road?"

"Yep.. got it under control, mate..."

This is going to be one long journey.

**BELLA POV**

"Listen, Nessie." I say to my daughter, making her look up from the book she's reading. "A cousin of mine is coming to stay, okay?"

"Are they human?" she asks instantly, absorbing the information.

"Yes. And you can't let him know about our secret, okay? So no showing him your power, or jumping high or running really fast- same as you do at school."

"Ugh, that's gonna be annoying. But how are we going to hunt?"

"When he's not here. He's sixteen so I'm sure he'll be out a lot, and we can hunt then. But I want you to be very nice to him, okay? He's been through some hard stuff."

"Bet he hasn't fought the Volturi." she says, smirking. I smile at her.

"No, but neither have you, remember?"

"My family did."

"So did his. We're his family too!"

She pouts. "But you're still the prettiest." I assure her. Nessie raises her eyebrows but smiles.

"The prettiest person is in front of me. So how comes he's living with us?"

"His mother died. She was Cha- Grandad's sister."

"How long's he staying?"

"As long as he wants."

"Will he share my room?"

"He can have the guest room; we'll convert it for him."

"What's his name?"

"I still haven't told you? Percy Jackson."

"Percy _Jackson? _Wasn't he that boy on the news- you know, that one who ran away from his step dad and stole a load of stuff-"

"I'm sure it's a different person, sweetie. And didn't it turn out his step dad was the horrible one?"

"I can't remember." her angelic face contorts. I laugh at her, making her scowl more. Then she bursts into giggles with me.

Then the doorbell rings. "That must be him." I tell Nessie. I take her hand and we go down together to open the door.

At first Charlie is blocking the doorway. "I have to go now. I'll come check on him tomorrow, okay? Bye Bells, Nessie."

"Bye!" we say. He walks back to the car and we see a kid get out with two bags. Charlie drives off and the kid I recognise as Percy walks up.

I'm astounded by the difference. My human memories are blurry but I remember this boy as a scrawny, jumpy kid who was always cracking jokes and making me laugh. He was Jacob, Seth and Leah's friend for a while I think.

But this boy- he's muscled and tall, though maybe a bit skinny. His skin is tanned. He has a bruise on his arm and a scar on his cheek, and my vampire senses notice a limp in his walk. But the biggest difference is not physical; it's in the way he stares at the ground, the half smile on his face, the broken look in his eyes.

"Percy!" I say. I take the bags from him. Nessie jumps ahead as I lead him into the living room.

"Hey, Bella." he says. "Long time no see."

"For sure. You've changed a lot."

"So have you. A kid now, hey?"

"Yep. Nessie!" Nessie comes running back down the stairs. "Nessie, this is my cousin, Percy. Percy, this is my daughter, Renesmee, but we call her Nessie." I notice that a muscle in his cheek jumps, as if he's holding in a laugh- no, Renesmee is a beautiful name. It must be a nervous twitch, I decide.

"Hi Percy!" Nessie squeals. Percy gives a half hearted wave, shifting his bags onto his other shoulder. "Can I give him a tour?" she asks me.

"Maybe later. Percy, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. Thanks. And, um, Bella- where's your husband?"

"He's out getting a few things."

"Oh. Edmand, right?"

"Edward." I correct him. A beginnings of a smirk starts on his face, but he wipes it clean. I'm impressed at his poker face; almost as good as a vampire's. Emphasis on the _almost._

"So, what do you want?"

"Have you got anything blue?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, wondering if this is some new slang for drugs I haven't heard of yet. He's into drugs? That's bad-

"Um, blue food. I know it's a bit weird, I just had this tradition with my... my mum." he mutters. I stop myself gasping in relief.

"Oh, sure!" Because what else can you say to a request like that? "I think we have some ice cream, or if you want some pancakes or eggs we can add some food dye."

"Thanks. Pancakes sounds good."

"Well, while I make them, do you want Nessie to give you a tour?" I ask, remembering my daughter's earlier request.

He looks uncomfortable and shrugs. "Sure. Yeah, sounds good."

The minute he says that Nessie runs into the kitchen. "C'mon!" she takes him by the arm. At her touch, he flinches and pulls away. There's an awkward silence then Nessie scurries out. With a shrug, he follows her, a long, loping stride, limp barely noticeable.

I sigh, and get to making pancakes.

**PERCY POV**

I follow Nessie out of the kitchen. Luckily, the fourteen year old kid doesn't seem offended by my pulling out of her grasp- but that kid is strong. Really, inhumanly strong. It took me more strength then I would normally use, especially with a teenager two years younger then me.

Maybe the reason she's so strong is because they're supernatural monsters, like if they're vampires with inhuman strength and she's a little vampy spawn. But I guess that doesn't work because as far as my knowledge goes Bella is human. Still sounds good, though, doesn't it? Family of gods on one side and vampires on the other.

Thinking of Bella, she's changed a lot. Last time I saw her she was a mature little kid who I had to try really hard to get her to laugh. Her hair's grown as well, and she's grown paler. Something I'm confused about is that I thought she had brown eyes, like Nessie's, now I come to think of it, but now they're a kind of gold.

Weird.

She's also become more carefree. I heard them laughing as Charlie drove me up, a beautiful, ringing laugh that sounded nothing like her. I think she's got more muscle, but I'm not sure, 'cause she always was one tough little kid in the three years before my stepfather that I knew her.

Nessie is standing in a cosy little room with bookshelves for walls and comfy sofas and is that the original painting of... no, it must be a good copy. There's a fire blazing on the other end of the room and wide windows with gold fringed velvet curtains hanging either side to show a view of the forest this little cottage is in.

"This is the living room." Nessie announces proudly, evidently letting go the whole me-vs-touch thing. I'm not quite sure how to reply, so I opt for a smile and say "Cool."

She sinks into the couch.

I thought I was being taken on a tour?

But, no. It's question time.

I sit next to her. "So, you going to Forks High?"

"Think so, yeah. Where do you go?"

"I'm starting there as well. I'm gonna be a freshman."

"That's... nice."

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna do the rest of the tour now?"

"I want to ask you more questions!"

"Go ahead. But I'm gonna ask you a few of my own."

"Okay. How did your mum die?" What the- wait, she's a kid.

"Listen, kid. I'm going to tell you something very important, okay?"

"I'm only two years younger then you. But go ahead."

I lean forwards to whisper in her ear. "There is something a lot of people don't have, but everyone needs if they want to get ahead in life. I don't think you have it. Do you know what it is?"

"No." she whispers. "Tell me."

"Manners."

She flushes bright red and pulls back. I smirk at her.

There's a second I forgot. I forgot about everything, and now I'm covered in guilt because... because it felt _good. _It felt good to forget. Good to tease someone, which I haven't done since-

Since-

"Percy? You okay?" Nessie says worriedly. I shake myself out of whatever trance I was in.

"Wha- I'm fine. Fine."

"OK. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I should've thought before I asked. It was rude of me."

I raise an eyebrow. So she _does _have manners. "I'm good. If you wanted to know, she died of cancer. Right, my turn to ask a question. Do you believe in monsters?"

I don't know why I said that. It just... slipped out. "Yes." she says adamantly, surprising me. "If you mean monsters like vampires and werewolves, then yes, I believe in them."

Again, I'm surprised when I feel disappointed. What, did I think she was a demigod or something? Just a girl who believes in the creatures shown on TV.

"Why? Do you?" she asks.

"No. No, I don't."

"So why did you ask?"

"Is that your question?"

"No. My question is- whose your dad?"

I take back what I thought about her having manners. "Shouldn't we continue the tour?"

"Good idea! We can speak when we walk."

I sigh. She leads me to the dining room, talking all the way. "So, your dad?"

"I don't know him. Disappeared when I was a kid."

"Did you have a step dad?"

"Jeez, why the curiosity?"

"Well, I guess your going to live with me so I want to know as much about you as a I can."

"Well... yeah. I guess. I had a step dad. He was a- let's just say, I'm glad he's gone now."

We walk along the corridor then get into her room. It's amazing- my cousin is rich. Stinking rich.

"So, um, where's your step dad now?"

"Disappeared."

"I was listening to my mum and dad... I mean I accidentally overheard them talking about you. They said you kept skipping school. And getting expelled. Why?"

"I got dyslexia. And ADHD. I guess I'm not that good at school, and when there's no point being there I just... don't go."

"But you need an education if you want a job!"

"There's other options." I say amused.

"Drugs? That's illegal, and immoral, and-"

"I wasn't thinking that, more... I have other skills."

"Like what?"

I wasn't sure if that was meant to be an insult. "I can fight. Very well." There was also the fact that enough gods owed me riches to keep me happy for life. And Chiron had offered a job to all those in the war as instructors at camp whenever we needed it, as long as we were over 20. But I figured I could stay at Bella's till 18, go stay with my cousins, or maybe one of my mewly claimed half siblings, or travel the world for two years then if I was still alive go and stay at the camp. Of course, there was plenty other things I could do- but I wasn't too concerned about my future right now.

"Is that where you got your scars? And bruises?"

Something caught in me. I couldn't answer her questions. If a mortal was sucked into my world because of my loose tongue- especially a mortal related to me- I would never forgive myself. And she didn't have any right to ask what she must know to be sensitive questions. Thinking that in a mere second, I turned to her and stopped her in the corridor. I lifted her chin with a finger and looked into her eyes, which had a mixture of sudden defiance and fear.

"Listen, kid. I don't know who you think you are, but just 'cause we're related doesn't mean we have some kind of bond. You mention the injuries again and you won't know what's hit you."

"That meant to be a threat?" she says boldly.

"It is, actually." I let go and applaud her sarcastically. "Congratulations. You think you're so smart, but one step in the outside world and you're dead. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Neither do you! I might've..."

"Let me think. Oh yeah, you have been through some major crisis. I think I can guess. Was it, you got a stain on your dress just before a dance with your crush? Excuse me for not bowing in awe."

"Why are you being so mean? I didn't do anything to you!"

"And it better stay that way." I step back and run my hand through my hair. Was I too harsh? "Look, it'd be better for us both if you just left me alone. I- just- I'm not a very good person for a young girl to be around right now. I'm not sure I can control myself if you keep prying." Then I realize her eyes are watery. I throw my hands up in disgust. "For gods sake, don't cry. Don't you dare cry."

She stiffens. "I'm not. And believe me, Percy Jackson, this isn't over." With that, she spins on her heel and walks downstairs.

I'm guessing that means tour over.

**NESSIE POV**

What a horrible boy!

How mean was that!

That was so incredibly mean!

I was just asking a few questions!

That was really, really mean!

Well, lunch was awkward. Percy and I wouldn't talk to each-other- or I wouldn't talk to him. It is childish but he was being mean.

He intrigues me, my mum's cousin. He's got a sort of wariness in his eyes that is in Jasper's, except his has an empty, hollow hole behind it. And his scars... I can see the raised bumps of more underneath his shirt. Jasper has scars too. I can't wait to see what will happen when they meet, both so )

It was even more awkward after lunch because we started helping Percy unpack in the guest room, which was now his room. He had two backpacks and there was this really uncomfortable moment when Mum and I asked where his other bags were. Turns out his only belongings were in there. Now I understand his awed looks when I did three quarters of the tour around our admittedly extravagant little cottage.

He wouldn't let us touch one of the backpacks, so (obviously unable to resist this newest curiosity) I creep back when he's talking to Mum and look inside it.

Full of knives and weird metal objects, and a jar with a label marked 'Greek Fire'. There were a few packs of 'Ambrosia' and flasks of 'Nectar' at the bottom and underneath that was pictures. Nectar- didn't bees make that or something? And wasn't Ambrosia some kind of custard?

On top was a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. She was smiling with an arm slung around Percy and another girl with electric blue eyes that stared right out of the photo and black spiky hair. There was a boy next to them as well, pale with black hair and unfathomable black eyes, and a grin that looked like he wore it rarely, so unpracticed was the smile. A caption was scrawled under the picture- 'Thaila, Nico, Percy, Annabeth- we defeated Kronos!'

Something creaked outside.

I hurriedly put everything back in place and zipped the pack up. Then I opened the window and jumped out, like Mum showed me- feet placed exactly right- I grinned as I landed without a sound.

My mother was in the kitchen when I came in, a hand on hip, eyes staring accusingly. "Done a little spying, have we?"

Caught red handed.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

After I finish talking to Bella, I go into my room. I notice wryly that the window is open and the backpack half unzipped.

Looks like my cousin's daughter has been doing some snooping. Naughty girl.

Maybe she'll be a little more scared now she's seen the knives.

The doorbell rings... time to meet my cousin in law, Edmand- Edward Cullen.

000000000000000ooooooooooooo oo00000000000000oooooooooooo 000000000000oooooooooooo

The first thing I notice is that he suddenly has a face that looks like he's high when he comes in. The guy stops and stares at me for a few moments. "Uh- hi, I'm Percy..."

Did he just growl?

"Hello." his voice is crisp and clear cut. I feel dirty with my slangs and slurs next to his ringing perfection. "I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." The forced smile suggests anything but. He holds out his hand. I touch it gingerly, and leap back.

It's the ice cold of an _empousa._

A vampire.

No. I assure myself. His eyes are amber. Amber. Amber.

I have to remember that. His eyes are amber. Not red. He is not a vampire.

My new family are not my enemy. My new family have not betrayed me. My new family are genuine and wonderful and real and ignorant. My new family are not monsters.

But still, I jump back and put a hand on Riptide. I nod at him gingerly at mutter something about going to crash.

Then I lie in bed and refuse to go to sleep for as long as I can.

**EDWARD POV**

The moment I come in I sense the boy, a mixture of human blood and sea water. This immediately puts me on guard- and when I try to pry into his mind I catch a glimpse before he automatically slams something up. Somehow, a realization comes to me that this is an automatic reaction. I probe at the borders, staring at him. They're gold and shimmery, like the sides of a bubble.

Then I realize he's staring at me like I'm crazy. Stiffly, formally, with wariness clear in my stance I introduce myself and produce a convincing smile. What makes me even more surprised is that he leaps back when he touches my hand- every human, of course, is surprised by the temperature but this boy looks _scared, _like he knows something...

No, he doesn't. He's a human, a normal human; no trace of any werewolf or supernatural blood inside him.

Apart from the sea water.

I keep these thoughts in mind as he rushes away and I go and play a game of chess with Bella.

Sometime in the middle of the night, when Nessie and Percy have gone to bed, a screaming starts from Percy's room. Bella and I race to it with a vampire speed to see Nessie awake too, pausing outside the room. Without hesitation, we burst in.

We go around his bed and check for attackers. But there's no one but Percy, tangled up in the bedclothes and screaming. His eyes are screwed shut and his hands are grasping in front of him. I can barely discern words from the madness, but they are there- "_Annabeth! No! Don't die.. ANNABETH!" _Suddenly he sits up dead straight and his eyes open. They're glazed over for a second as he continues screaming, but then the screaming stops and he's looking at us.

"Where-" he asks. Something akin to grief crosses his face and Percy regains his composure. "I'm sorry. Was I screaming?" We nod in acquiescence. "Shit. It's just.. it's just nightmares. Some nights they come... I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry." Bella assures him.

"Who's Annabeth?" Nessie asks.

His face goes white.

"No one." he mutters. "Just some girl."

"Some girl isn't no one." chirps Nessie. Bella and I make no move to intervene between this little conversation, because as much as we see it's uncomfortable for Percy we want the answer to who the girl is too.

"Let me modify my answer for you, then. None of your business!"

We're astounded by the venom in his voice. I look from teenager to teenager. I can't read Percy's mind, but Nessie is thinking about some kind of interrogation and frustration in a corridor... she didn't... she did... I groan. "We'll leave you to sleep, then." I say politely, and lead my family out.

**Nessie POV**

When morning comes I've decided something.

I will figure out Percy Jackson, one way or the other.

The first thing I do is politely say good morning to him and asks if he wants to take a walk with me round the corner. Then it's game on.

He sighs, looks at my mum as if she can get him out of this oh-so-torturous task- I huff at this bit, and hear my dad chuckle with vampire hearing on the other side of the house. Mum just ignores him skilfully so he turns to me and tiredly agrees.

Jumping up excitedly I throw a coat on and wait impatiently for Percy to get changed. He comes out, finally, and I note the bags under his eyes- I guess it was the nightmares from last night. Those screams were pretty creepy when I first heard them. I thought the Volturi had come and ripped someone's head off or something.

By the look in my relatives eyes, it was something worse.

I shake off the thought and lead Percy outside, into the woods. We walk in silence for a bit, before he suddenly turns around and shouts "SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me?" I say, offended. I wasn't saying anything!

"Sorry. Wasn't talking to you." he mutters to me, and kicks a pile of leaves, scowling.

I look around. Trees, trees, trees, sky, trees and... trees.

"Who _were _you talking to, then?"

"No one. The birds. They were singing. Annoyed me."

"O-kay..."

He walks ahead faster and I run to catch up, eyebrows still raised at his peculiar behaviour. "Percy! Wait up!" I tell him. He slows down a bit.

When I catch up with him, I realise nothing is going to happen between us unless I make up for earlier. "Listen, Percy." I say hesitantly. "I'm really sorry for our bad start. I realise what I said was really rude and I was prying more then I should have. I know it must have been sensitive for you, and I shouldn't have asked. It was ignorant and childish of me, and I hope we can be friends."

The ideal response would be him turning to me, apologising for his rudeness and sharing his secrets.

It kinda happens.

**Percy POV**

When Nessie suggests a walk- rather forcefully- I'm still in a daze from last night's nightmares, which were worse then usual, maybe because of the unfamiliar environment. Therefore I can only manage a pleading look to my cousin before the said cousin's daughter drags me out.

When I'm in the woods the first thing I see is the wood nymphs. Usually they don't show themselves but these are shameless; hanging off branches and blowing kisses to me, blushing dark green whenever I brush past them, giggling at my attempts to annoy them. Then there's the calls- "You the friend of that guy Juniper's dating? OMG!"

"OOOH! You're Lord of the Wilderness' bestie!"

"Hero of Olympus! Can I have your autograph?"

"So famous, please-"

"Juniper's wedding-"

"I'd love to be-"

"Can you get Grover to get pollution-"

"Don't worry, we're invisible to that monster spawn you're with! So-"

"Did you-"

"Can I have your-"

"It's-"

"SHUT UP!" I shout, unable to take it any more. They immediately quieten. I sigh in relief then see Nessie staring at me like I'm mad.

"Excuse me?" she says. I gulp audibly. This is not improving our relationship- and seeing as she's my cousin's daughter, I kinda want to be friends with her.

"Sorry- wasn't talking to you." Seaweed Brain! I chide myself. Something twists inside me and I remember _her _again and all of a sudden I'm- no, not again. She's gone now. Left me.

"Who were you talking to, then?" Nessie asks impatiently. I shake off my thoughts and answer her with a lame sentence even I have trouble saying, it's so ludicrous. "No one. Birds." I tell her. I add a similarly terrible explanation; "They were singing. Annoyed me."

With a sarcastic comment and raised eyebrows, she lets it go. I walk ahead, leaves crunching under my sneakers.

Then she runs up and all of a sudden I'm being assaulted by an apology speech. Where did that come from?

"-and I hope we can be friends."

I gulp when she stares at me. Then I realize I'm meant to say something. "Ah- um- sure. I.. accept your apology? I think..."

Then something breaks inside me and I'm telling a girl I barely know everything.

"I guess you just annoyed me, because.." I take a deep breath. "I'm just struggling right now. My- my best friend... went."

Nessie sits down and I copy her. There's something in my throat. She looks at me with wide eyes of an innocent. "Did you fight with her?"

I don't know what it is about her but I tell her. "No. Her- she died."

"Percy, I'm so sorry. Do you mind me asking how it happened?"

I gulp. Then the words flow out, only with a bit of editing. "I- we were in a fight. With these- people. It was really bad and it was a tiny group of us against these adults and we couldn't hold out for much longer, so I attacked on my own, to buy us time. It worked. Reinforcements came, but they captured me, and- and tortured me." Impulsively, I lift up my sleeves and show her the 're mazes of deep eyes go wide and she brings a hand to her mouth. I almost turn around but I don't want to drive her mad just yet. "They did this electrical shock thing- and just as I was about to die, Anna- my friend came in and saved me. We ran out together then she was killed with a knife in the back and taken away. I didn't even get to go to her funeral."

My voice is bitter but there are tears rolling freely down my face. Nessie is silent, and I appreciate it.

"Her name was Annabeth. We knew each-other since we were twelve. We actually started dating before the war- I mean, the fight. It wasn't girlfriend boyfriend thing, it was more just closer friends, 'cause we didn't approve of all that breaking up stuff. And I know loads of teens say it, but with us- there was nothing coming between us. We had been through so many things together, knew more about each-other then anyone else. Like how- how she'd tuck her hair behind her ear, but it was curly so kept springing out. Or how she'd bite her nails but always stop herself, because she thought it was bad for her. And we would have conversations without speaking, just talking to each-other in a way no one else could. It was like- like we were- not soul mates, because we were always fighting. But I always thought we'd spend our lives together, you know? Going around together and fighting mons- anyway, I could imagine when we'd grow up- and it would've been true but- then she went. She died."

I sit in silence for a minute, then feel I have to finish the story. "I lost a lot of friends in the fight. We won, in the end, but if I could go back I'd take Annabeth and put her somewhere safe. And I'd never let her go, never let her into any danger." I laugh at myself. "Not that she would let me. But- thanks for listening, Nessie. It helped. I haven''t told anyone that."

"S'okay." she says. "Just remember that Annabeth is in a better place now."

Nessie doesn't know how true that is. I know she achieved Elysium; though there were so many demigods dead from the war Nico couldn't find her at all, Hades promised to send all those died fighting to Elysium.

"Yeah." I say. We sit in silence for a bit. "Nessie? D'ya mind- not telling your parents about any of this?"

"Sure." she says, but after a pause. Like she's not sure.

"Nessie, seriously. I don't want them to know."

"I can't help it!"

"Help what?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing." she says quickly. "Okay. I promise not to tell. Shall we go back now?"

"Sure." I shrug. I try and put all thoughts of war out of my head. When I walk, my step is lighter- talking to someone who doesn't know about anything has made me freer, somehow. As if now I'm sharing my troubles, which I have never voiced before, I'm slowly starting to heal.

And Annabeth would want me to heal.

I love you, I say to her silently as we walk back to the house. I never said it, never told you, but if you're up there somewhere, Annabeth, I love you.

**Unknown POV**

Two figures enter the house. One, I think, is Percy. I run up to the door and knock.

**THAILA POV**

The door opens and I come face to face with a woman who looks pale enough to be a vampire. "Hello?" she says in a prissily sweet voice, ringing bells and angelic harmonies. I instantly feel sick.

"Hey." I nod at her, trying to hide my disgust for her short skirt, bare legs and low top showing way too much cleavage. "I've come to see Percy Jackson. He in?" Obviously I know he is, because I just saw him come in.

"Yes." the woman says. "Who are you?"

I scowl. "Percy's best friend. And cousin."

"I'm his cousin too! Nice to meet you. Bella Cullen."

"Thaila. You'll forgive me if I don't shake your hand." I step smartly around her and with a shake of my newly long black hair, I walk towards where I can hear Percy's voice.

Bella catches up with me smoothly, her stride smooth and fluid despite the high heels she has on. I almost admire her. "So, you on his dad's side?"

"Yep." I say shortly, a thousand responses springing to mind I bite back like 'does it look like I'm related to _you?' _(though she is, by anyone's standards, inhumanely beautiful) or a nice, simple, 'well, duh'. But I don't think Percy would appreciate it if I made his cousin cry within an hour of meeting her.

I open the door, noting the thick carpet and expensive fakes on the walls.

At least, I think they're fake. If they're not- well, let's hope Travis and Conner aren't visiting any time soon.

The first thing I notice is that Percy's bags aren't unpacked yet.

And the second is that, for the first time since my best friend and his girlfriend died, he is smiling.

Not the sad, half smile he usually has. Not the blindingly happy, infectious smile he had before the Titan War, either. But it's an improvement. He's finally healing.

He sees me and stands up. I notice a girl as well, who I'm guessing is Bella's daughter. "Hey, Thaila." he says. "Come to check up on me?"

"Yep." I smile at my cousin. "Also to ask if you wanna go on a little hunting trip in a bit." Aka, little monster hunting trip. Without the kid.

"Sounds good. Oh yeah, this is Nessie, Bella's kid. Nessie, this is Thaila, my cousin."

"Hey, Nessie." I say to the kid. Although I'm 15 in physical form because I'm immortal, I'm actually 18. Which is way older then Nessie, so I'm allowed to call her kid in my mind.

"Hi." she says, standing up. I notice her really long, bronze hair, falling to around her waist. Longer then any of the Aphrodite kids- an achievement, I think, impressed. "So, are you Percy's cousin on his dad's side?"

"Yeah." I say, fiddling with my watch. I came here to get away from the Hunters a bit, check on Percy, but mostly to go out and hunt monsters, just like the old times. This chit chat is something I haven't done in a while, and it's mind numbingly boring.

"But I thought," Nessie continues. "That you didn't know who your dad was? So how do you know you're related to Thaila?"

This is directed to Percy but I answer. "He knows his uncle. Whose my dad. So we're cousins."

Nessie looks like she wants to ask another question, but Percy sends her a warning glance. She shuts up.

I'm glad. The kid was annoying me.

Percy gives me quick tour of the house, with Nessie taking over halfway because she didn't manage to show him the whole way 'last time'. When I ask what happened, Percy simply raises his eyebrows at Nessie, who changes the subject.

Finally Bella comes to tell us the rest of the family are coming. There are some pointed remarks about me 'not having to be here' so I decide to stay, then go with Percy for the rest of the day.

**JASPER POV**

"You think he'll like us?" asks Alice as we drive towards Edward's and Bella's house to meet their new resident- and a new member of our family, as Bella insists we treat him.

"Yes, Alice." I reply tiredly.

"Are we nearly there?"

"Haven't you taken this route about a million times? Surely you know where we are now."

"I do. I just like saying that to annoy you."

I decide not to reply.

When we near the house, two things become curiously evident. The first is that I can sense three humans, and that two of them are fuzzy blank spots without emotions. But the thing is, they're not completely emotionless; I can feel hints of it, raging loneliness, grief, rage, melancholy happiness, worry. It's like something has built a wall around these two humans. And they are both completely human.

I tell Alice, who is also confused because she can't see their future- like the wolves, except these are human.

When we park, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie close behind us in their respective vehicles, Bella runs up and tells us the kids are inside, and Percy has a friend round, a cousin from his dad's side. And to be careful, because (disdain radiates from Bella at this point) she's a rude goth.

Alice and I go inside and find them. They're sitting on sofas and drinking soda, Nessie on one, and two teens on the other. The ones whose emotions I can't sense.

One's a girl of about fifteen, who I'm guessing is the 'rude goth'. She has black clothes on, hiding all her skin but her hands, face and neck and a bit of her chest. My vampire eyesight notes the beginnings of a scar, and there's a scar on her cheek. Her eyes are a stormy blue, and hair long, straight and black. She's got thick eye-liner on but no other make up- then I notice she has some foundation on, with a black bruise beneath it that I didn't see the first time.

Is she being abused or something?

The other teen is a boy, who I'm guessing is Percy Jackson, my new cousin in law. He has a shirt on and a hoodie, but again with my vampire sight I spot the raised bumps of scars beneath the sleeves. He has green eyes which flicker all over the room- come to think of it, the girl's eyes are doing it too, both scared like hunted animals, fiddling with things- his gold pen, her silver watch.

They're definitely abused. Or at least, used to be.

Then I notice Percy's eyes are fixed on Alice. He opens his mouth, then says the most surprising thing I've ever heard;

"Are you related to anyone called Alice?"

**ALICE POV**

"Uh... no, I am Alice. Do I know you?" I answer cautiously. But there's a tinge of excitement in my voice. Does this boy-Percy- know something about my past? My human past?

"No, it's just... you look exactly like this friend my mother had as a little girl. There's loads of pictures of you and her... but that's impossible, because you're much younger then you should be... so I thought you were related. Have you taken someone's name?"

"No-" Jasper gives me a warning look. "Yep, actually, uh, my mom. She, um, died in childbirth."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." he says. But we all see him share a glance with the 'rude punk'. As if he's suspicious.

He turns away to talk to Nessie but I'm not letting this one chance to find out about my past slip through my fingers. "May I talk to your mother? I'd love to find out more about my own mom."

His face hardens, and too late I remember what Bella told me. "She's dead." he says stiffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Jasper steps in quickly. "But we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Jasper, this is my girlfriend, Alice. We're Edward's adopted siblings. Emmett and Rosalie should be here in a few minutes, and Esme and Carlisle, but we'll introduce them later."

"Nice to meet you." says Percy politely. "I'm Percy, Bella's cousin, and this is my cousin on my father's side and best friend; Thaila." The said girl smirks at us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper tells her formally.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Thaila says in the same formal tone. Percy elbows her. She scowls and slaps him round the back of the neck. "What? You told me not to lie so much, didn't you?"

I try to stifle a giggle and feel moderately offended, but it's hard, especially with both Bella and Jasper glaring at Thaila now. Rude goth, I think, and almost crack up.

"Hey, pixie girl." Thaila smiles at me. "What's your name again?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen." I tell her.

"See, Percy? I asked her name. Isn't that polite of me?"

Percy groans. "You're not meant to _forget _people's names seconds after they introduced themselves." he says, face palming. "Sorry she's so rude, guys."

"I am not! Pixie girl isn't offended, are you?"

"Not at all, rude goth." I assure her.

"Rude goth?" she asks me, eyebrows raised. Jasper and Bella go into the kitchen but I ignore them.

"Not my words." I say. "But fitting, nonetheless."

"Nonetheless? Someone's posh. But rude goth, I like it. Here that, kelp head? Much better then Sparky."

"Sparky's an excellent nickname." Percy protests.

"Whatever you say, seaweed bra-"

Thaila cuts off whatever she was about to say and both her and Percy freeze. I look at them curiously then shrug and go and sit next to Nessie. She's sitting with her phone texting, which must've been why she didn't join in with the conversation. Sometimes it's hard to remember that this overly clever, beautiful girl is a teenager, but at times like these it's all you can think of. For some reason, she stopped her sped up ageing at the physical age of twelve, and continued normally from there; in time for all her hormone ridden teen years.

Then Emmett and Rosalie come in, and just as promptly stop, looking at Percy and Thaila who are still frozen. I see them shake themselves out of it. "Hi." says Percy stiffly. Thaila looks at him and I see a terrible sadness in her eyes, before she erases it with cocky carelessness.

"Hey, you Bella's cousin?" Emmett asks him.

"Yeah, Percy. This is Thaila, my friend." Thaila doesn't bother to acknowledge the mention, but sinks next to me and starts playing with her watch.

"Hello, Percy and Thaila. I'm Rosalie. This is Emmett. It's nice to finally meet some of Bella's extended family." Rosalie says, her voice clear and ringing as usual, the very picture of perfection.

We stand/sit in awkward silence for half a minute. Then Thaila speaks up. "I'm hungry." she complains loudly.

"When are you not?" says Percy with a wry smile. "Oh, and I forgot to ask; does Lady... erm, Artemis know of your visit?"

A panicked look takes over Thaila's face. I watch, amused. Is Artemis her guardian. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Thaila. There's kids here." warns Percy. Thaila blushes. Nessie scowls.

"Sorry, sorry. Have you got a drachma? I need to IM her. Damn, I'm in so much trouble."

"Sure." Percy says, tossing her a golden coin. I'm confused by the odd terms- drachma? I assume IM is some form of communication, but the drachma? "That's seven you owe me. And if you see Nico, remind him he owes me three hundred and forty seven."

"That much?" Thaila says, pocketing the coin and a loo of disbelief going on her face.

"Let's just say he shadow travels a lot. Accidentally. And I have to go and rescue him. Then of course he has to IM someone and I hand him a drachma..."

"That's cold." says Thaila, shaking her head. "You keep track of every single coin?"

"Yep. I'm planning on him repaying it when I'm at the gates of death, 'cause knowing me I'll forget the fare."

"Probably. Anyway, can you come with me to IM Artemis? She won't be as mad if I have the hero of Olympus there with me."

"Why, thank you." Percy says, bowing. "Sure. Let's go do it in my room."

They walk out, before noticing we were there the whole time, and still have what I suspect is constipated looks on our face. We're not used to being confused. "Ah... uh, bye guys. We'll be back in a sec."

We wave them off as Jasper and Bella come back into the living room accompanied by Esme and Carlisle and they go to Percy's room.

Turning to our new arrivals I state the thought all in our heads. "Bella, your family is certainly very... unusual."

"And hiding secrets."

"Which we," says Bella determinedly, "are going to find out."

Edward comes into the room. "One thing for sure, as I've just found out; those kids are severly messed up."

Definitely a thing we all agree on.

**PERCY POV**

When Thaila comes round, I change. I get better.

Nico as well.

We all have no secrets from each-other, and are all so similar I guess it makes me more light hearted; apart from that incident in the living room, all the time since Thaila came has been spent laughing. That reminds me-

"Did you have to be so rude?" I ask Thaila as we wait for Lady Artemis to finalise the IM connection.

"Yep." she says. "And Percy... I'm sorry about that.. comment. It bought back memories for both of us. I didn't mean it."

"S'okay." I assure her. "It's a step, I guess, to healing."

"Uh... yeah. If you wanna believe that psychological mumbo jumbo, then go ahead, but please don't preach to me about it."

"Jeez, Thalia. Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I thought I was in Camp Half Blood and fell out of my bunk about 5 up. And that is why I am never trying to cure my fear of heights again."

I burst out laughing. "Still can't get over the irony..." I tell Thaila, grinning.

"Shut up. She's on."

Lady Artemis appears on the foggy mist of water I'm controlling in the back of my mind. We both bow to her.

At first, I guess she doesn't see me.

"THALIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! GONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...oh, hello, Percy."

"Hey." I greet her. Thalia gives me a look which clearly reads 'get me out of this.' "Um... please don't, eh, blame Thalia? Because, it's all my fault. Yep, I, uh, told her to come to help fight some... monsters."

"You sent for her in the middle of the night to Forks because you had trouble fighting off monsters." Artemis says dryly.

"Totally true, my lady." Thalia jumps in. "I got Nico to shadow travel me. I'm sorry if I made you worry, I just can't stand another of my family being hurt... again..." her voice wobbles convincingly.

I'm gonna have to talk to her about this lying thing again.

"Of course, Thalia. I understand." Artemis nods. "You may stay for a week."

Then she flashes out.

"What? No goodbye?" I ask. "And nice 'missing friends' thing, by the way."

"Thanks." Thalia says proudly. "My little sister has been teaching me crocodile tears."

That was another thing. After the war, Thalia and I had gained new half siblings. I had a mischievous nine year old brother and 'sophisticated' thirteen year old sister, who was my half brother's full sister, while Thalia had a sister. Nico, come to think of it, also had a baby brother.

"You're very good." I compliment her. "So how's everyone?"

"Same old, same old. But Percy, did you see how constipated they all looked when we left?"

"I know- do you think there's some kinda bug going round? I thought it'd be rude to ask."

"Even I wouldn't. But I think it was because they were suspicious. You shouldn't have said all that stuff, Percy. Ugh, sometimes you're so stupid."

I turn to her, speechless.

"You-"

"There's children in the house, Percy." Thalia says smartly, and walks back to my other half of the family.

**THIRD PERSON**

Everyone is back in the living room.

There's a tense silence.

"Percy, I'm still hungry." Thalia whispers to Percy.

"Manners." Percy whispers back to her. Thalia's face lights up.

"Great idea! Hey, people! Manners! Serve the guests food, right? And unless you wanna be regarded as rude..."

"Thalia!" Percy groans. Bella gives a tinkling, condescending laugh that she used to hate when she was a teenager.

"It's okay, I'm sure Thalia's just a little moody. Does toasted sandwiches sound good?" she emphasizes the words 'little moody' to put across a more patronizing tone.

"That's fine." Percy says at exactly the same time Thalia says; "If that's the best you can do..."

Alice laughs. Everyone apart from Percy, Thalia and Nessie (whose still on her phone) glares at her. "You're not so bad, pixie girl." Thalia says approvingly.

"I'm glad to have gained her majesty's approval." Alice says lightly, with an obvious sarcastic tone.

"You haven't. You're too short. I'm just saying you're not as stuck up as these vampires."

Everyone stiffens. Percy and Thalia look around weirdly. "What? Did we say something wrong?"

"Why vampires?" Edward asks in a decidedly cold tone.

"'Cause duh, you don't have a pulse, and you drink blood, and are immortal..." Everyone's expressions turn hostile. They all stand up.

So these kids know. How? Are they some kind of supernatural themselves?

"Jeez, guys. She was just joking." Percy says, raising his eyebrows. "She called you vampires 'cause you're pale and everything. Why? Is it particularly offensive here in Spoons?"

All the Cullens sit back down and have slightly sheepish expressions on their face. "Forks." Rosalie corrects absently, purposely ignoring the question.

Percy shrugs when Thalia gives him a quizzical expression. 'Crazy' she mouths at him. He smirks back.

There's a slightly awkward moment of silence, again. There seems to be a lot of these, despite the number of people in the room.

Then Nessie puts her phone down. "Mum, can Amina come round?"

"Which one?" Bella asks. "And when?"

"Amina Deanli. Uh, she said the Saturday after school starts, so next week?"

"Sure."

"And it's a sleepover."

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you going to go out before?"

"Probably. To town or something?"

While they conduct this conversation Percy and Thaila are having a silent conversation, which consists of asking each other whether it is Percy's half sister Amina Deanli, or whether it's just a coincidence, and assuring each-other it must be, and telling each other there is no way she's be stupid enough to come half way across the country, and reminding each other that she's at Camp Half Blood with Zak, her brother.

"Oh, and is it ok if her brother comes? They're actually from a kid's home, so she doesn't want him to be alone."

"Poor kids. Yep, that sounds fine... actually, how old is her brother? I don't want you sharing a room."

"Mom! It's not like..." Nessie blushes. "Um, he's nine."

"That's ok then. What's his name again?"

"Zak."

"Oh, shit." says Percy. Everyone turns to look at him.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Actually, um, Thaila and I are going to go out for a bit. We should be back around ten."

"'Kay, and bring phones." Bella says, looking relieved Thaila will be gone. The two teens look kind of guilty.

"Um.. we don't have phones."

"You don't have mobiles?!" The exclamation comes from most of the Cullen's mouths, simultaneously, accompanied by incredulous looks. It would be almost comical if it weren't such a source of embarrassment for the demigods.

"...no?"

"You're seriously out of touch, guys." Nessie tells them. They scowl at her.

"Um, bye then."

Then both go out.

The vampires here a door slam and footsteps on the drive before looking at each-other with mirth filled expressions. "No phones?"

With the demigods...

"You think it's your siblings?"

"Who else would it be? Amina and Zak Deanli? Gods, I don't know how they managed to get to Forks."

"Well... if they're in care home, they could've just used some Mist so everyone thinks they were originally in Forks. It's not like anyone really cares for them outside of camp."

"Ugh, don't make me feel guilty. It'll stop me going at them when I see them."

"I doubt Amina would even tolerate that." Both teens smirk momentarily at the mention of their sassy relative as they walk along the road into the woods. Then Percy groans.

"I still can't believe they're outside of camp! How many times have I told them..."

"Jeez, Percy, lighten up. They're probably just worried about you. Won't it be nice to see them, again, anyway? And you can send them back after a bit."

"I guess." Percy concedes. "I'm still gonna shout at them."

"Like I said, Amina will probably shout back. And Zak will prank you. I heard he's becoming very close with the Hermes cabin."

"Great."

They walk along in silence for a bit before they enter the woods.

A rustle sounds behind them. Instantly, with war honed reactions, they get out their weapons; swords and shields at ready, Riptide glinting in the green filtered light through the emerald leaves above.

And a pale shape dripping with blood leaps.

**NESSIE POV**

Anima: So Sat ok?

Nessie: Yh mum sed its fine if u & ur bruv cum ova.

Anima: Gr8. Should warn u, zaks most annoyin person u could ever cum across. LITERALLY

Nessie: After takin on Emmett, no1 can faze me ;)

Anima: He's that loud, uncomfortable comment obsessed guy, rite?

Nessie: Best description ive ever heard.

Anima: lol. G2g now (stupid homework)

Nessie: ik ur lying. U neva do homework

Anima: Not my fault! Dyslexia, ADHD, aliens are ALWAYS stealin pencils and stuff...

Nessie: watevs. So wat r u actually doing?

Anima: I'm actually gonna go save my brother.

Nessie: Zak?

Anima: no half brother. He's the reason I came to forks, now hes stupidly got himself into trouble.

Nessie: lol. Kk, see u sat.

Anima: bye! Cnt w8

Nessie: Same. Bye!

"Nessie! Get off your phone for _once!" _Bella shouts at me, her voice tinkling but stained with annoyance.

"Jeez, mum, fine." I say, with the typical, weary nonchalance of a teenager. I turn my almost new phone off and slip it into my skinny jeans pocket, then look at everyone standing or sitting around- now the humans have gone, frozen in luminous perfection that I (even after hours of trying) cannot achieve. "So... what are we gonna do?"

"What do you want to do?" Rosalie asks me, twirling a golden curl around her slender finger as if she knows what I'm thinking, in a decidedly human gesture.

"Um... well, since Percy and Thaila are gone I was thinking we could go and hunt for a bit..." I trail off and wait for suggestions.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty." agrees Emmett from the corner of the living room, sitting on a squashy, bright orange sofa that I chose in a fit of madness at about 7 years (mentally) of age. Jasper nods in agreement (he's always thirsty) and Dad looks annoyed as he speaks.

"We can't." he scowls. "Those kids will be in the forest. We can't hunt." I groan, but Alice is already thinking up some plan.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie..." smirks Alice, shaking her head. "When are you-"

"No way, Alice. Not with Nessie." Dad says angrily, turning on her. "Don't even think about it."

"What, Alice?" I ask. "Tell me!" Because if I'm not allowed to do it, it's obviously amazing. Sometimes I really wish Dad wasn't a mind reader.

He smirks momentarily at this.

Well, at least he hasn't found out about the time Percy told me...

Lalalalala, not thinking about it. Mon nom est Nessie. ¿Cómo estás? I still can't believe Percy was...uh, è una splendida giornata, j'aime le chocolat? (**my name is Nessie. How are you? I still can't believe Percy was... uh, it's a wonderful day, I love chocolate?)**

"Nessie, I'm going to find out what you're hiding." Dad smirks at me. Mum watches, bemusedly while all the other family members turn to spectate me almost revealing Percy's secre... one two three four five six-

And Alice saves me from mental distress.

"Well, I was thinking, we could go and..." she starts, trailing suggestively as Dad turns to her with an enraged expression.

"ALICE! Don't you dare tell her!" he shouts. I scowl when Alice puts her hands up and backs down.

"Fine." I tell Dad. "Since you just ruined one of the best days ever-" he raises an eyebrow at this. I ignore it and slough on. "You can decide something fun to do."

"D'you wanna go see the wolves?"

"Really? Yay!" I squeal. Dad _never _suggests going to La Push. Or doing anything to do with Jacob, in fact. "Let's go!"

Everyone stares at me. "We're not going." Jasper says slowly. "Just you. Now shoo, kid."

"Fine." I huff, and take off, not before muttering "Bye, grandpa."

"I heard that!" I hear him say distantly as I run, accompanied with fading chuckles. "I'm not that old!"

"Just a few centuries!" I shout back before I'm out of ear shot.

I run along steadily, marveling at the spread of colors of around me, both an indistinguishable, brilliant blur and a mass of intricate details, too elaborate to see the full picture. My breath comes out in long whooshes, leaving behind clouds of cold air as I speed on, lightly grazing over the surface of the road. Shaking my head, I laugh as my bronze ringlets warm in the sun, glinting as they pause for a second in the air before gravity catches up.

Then I run extra fast and take off, jumping in the air. For a magical moment, I hang suspended, everything freezing; the shreds of clouds above, the sun's rays that cause my skin to glimmer slightly, the cars just round the bend, that vibrant scarlet lady bird with a single ebony spot on a glass like shell crawling up the curve of green that leads to a burst of colour as a flower opens it's head for the spring, alone by the road, and the forest on my other side with it's thick, twining scents and depths of tangled darkness and wet soil and knotted roots that poke the surface, joined to majestic trees, scarred and rough...

And then I land.

Laughing in delight, I slow to a jog as cars pass, still caught in the perfectness of the moment. When the cars are gone I speed up again, racing faster then I did before and reveling in the wonder of a half immortal body.

**JASPER POV**

When Nessie's gone I turn to my family. "Those kids..." I say.

Edward looks uncomfortable. "Can't read their minds. It's not like Bella; it's like someone's protecting them. Sometimes I can see little thoughts, but then the barrier goes back up."

"Yep." I agree. "It's like... I can see hints of emotion, but if I try to control them..."

"I can't see their future! Or ours! I know ours is mainly because of the wolves, but I can't see any of their future apart from something about a blue hamburger sometime next week..."

"Did you hear all those comments they made?" Bella interrupts. "About drachmas and gates of death.."

"Could be some kind of game." I say. "Where they make their own characters and have powers or something; you know with that boy, and they where talking about him travelling?"

"That sounds plausible." Alice agrees. "but what about how they block our powers? That's not from any game."

"Percy told Nessie something. Something about his scars, and Thaila's as well I should think." Edward says. "But Nessie's hiding most of it."

"It's probably not something important. He wouldn't tell Nessie."

"Anyone annoyed with that goth?" Rosalie asks after we think for a moment. Everyone raises their hands apart from Alice and I can feel her becoming slightly guilty and... amused?

"She's not _funny._" I tell Alice angrily. She giggles a bit.

"C'mon, you have to admit..."

We all sigh.

**THIRD POV**

Instantly they back up, swords up, and stare in horrified fascination at the... vampire? In front of them. Though they'd fought monsters and seen gods and gone into literal hell, they'd never encountered or believed in the more usual things like fairies and werewolves and... vampires.

Yet here one was, with the classic fangs and red eyes, caked in a dried red substance that smelt salty and was almost definitely blood.

It straightens up and Thalia and Percy clench the hilts of their swords harder, waiting to see what it will do.

The two parties take a minute to observe each-other. The creature- vampire- seems to be female, and could have passed for human were it not for the small matter of blood, half naked attire, glittering skin, red eyes and inhuman glare that seemed to resound from every part of it's body, speaking of lithe muscle in the almost fragile frame. The vampire, meanwhile, saw nothing unusual in the kids standing in front of her other then the fact that they were holding swords. But this, she reasons, will not damage her diamond hard skin. After a moment of waiting for the mortals to run away, she gets bored and attacks.

Instantly they stepped out of the way and swing their swords at the creature but it is one step ahead, ducking and rolling into their legs. Thalia screamed as it's sharp finger tears the flesh of her hip, then the creature lets out a wail too as the sword Percy is holding sinks into her shoulder causing a fountain of silver ichor to explode in a fountain.

Momentarily stunned at the fact she _could _bleed, and the fact that these swords _could _pierce her skin, the vampire freezes before exploding up with her mouth wide open, teeth glistening as she jumps high. But Percy has already taken advantage of the distraction and slams Riptide into her shoulder, cutting her arm off cleanly. Surprisingly, this time there was no blood, but the vampire now knows what metal the children are holding; the famed Celestial Bronze, the only metal to ever harm vampires- and once it touches them, it infects them, making them for a short while para-

The vampire looks in horror as her body freezes up. Thalia and Percy sink down to the floor, panting. And glaring at their paralysed captive.

**PERCY POV**

I check to make sure Thalia isn't hurt from the vampire's attack. Only her leg has been damaged; nothing to compare with the horrific injuries we have both had and seen at the Battle. And nothing that can't be healed with a square of Ambrosia, which luckily I am carrying.

Then we discuss the vampire in front of us, who for some reason seems paralysed. "She's a vampire, right?" I ask Thalia. She nods uncertianly.

"Think so. Chiron mighta said something about them... I think he called them _empousa."_

"Yeah, I thought that too, but _empousa_ don't drink blood, remember? And this obviously does."

"Oh yeah... huh, never thought there was such thing as vampires. But I guess I never thought flying pigs or drakons were real either, before I knew about half bloods. Anima? What are you doing here?"

"What?" I ask, confused at the sudden turn of the conversation. Then I turn and see Anima and Zak, standing behind me with their swords out.

"Uh... hey, big brother." Zak says with a nervous grin. "How's... life?"

I stride over to them. "What the hell are you doing here?" And then I remember Nessie. "And why are you making friends with my cousin's _daughter?_"

"Please don't get angry!" squeals Zak. "Anima kinda injected this thing into you which would tell us where you were and if you were in trouble and then we followed you here 'cause it said you were having a fight with a vampire or something... is that it?" He looks with wide eyes at the thing behind me.

"Yes." I say impatiently. "I can't believe you did that! You know how irresponsible that is?" I turn on Anima. "Zak is only 8!"

"Nine." he protests. I wave it off.

"Whatever. Anima, explain. Now."

"C'mon, we just wanted to check up on you. It's your fault, upping and going and leaving us behind... how'd you think Zak felt, with our mom leaving us and now you? I know you're sad and everything, but ever consider _other _people's feelings?"

"Don't make me feel guilty!" I scowl.

"Too late." Anima smirks. "Anyway-" She throws her sword at me. Too surprised to move, all I can do is watch as it narrowly misses my head. "Now you can't get angry. You owe me your life." she grins. I turn in astonishment to see the vampire with Anima's sword embedded in her shoulder and pinning her to the ground. The vampire screams helplessly.

"Okay, I won't get angry with you. But the second we figure out what this thing is doing here, I'm getting Nico to shadow travel you back to Camp Half blood. And if I find you're gone..."

"But-"

"No buts. Now let's interrogate this thing."

Anima sticks her tongue at me childishly but follows my orders, dragging Zak with her to stand in front of the creature. "Hey, Thalia." she says miserably.

Thalia starts talking to the creature. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, child." says the vampire, proudly shaking her head. "That means I will kill you. You are nothing compared to me. I have lived a thousand lifetimes. I am IMMORTAL. And you are- what, children with swords?"

"You seem to forget." I interrupt her. "We are the ones in a position of power. Tell us why you are here."

"To visit my friends." she says.

"Vampires?" Zak asks.

"You think I would converse with anything lower then the glorious species of vampires?"

"Uh... but see, everything else is higher then a couple of living dead leeches." Zak explains. "So I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Shut your mouth, mortal." warns the vampire.

"Tell us who your friends are." Thalia cuts off. "Now."

"The Cullens. They are... not feasters of the human blood, but of animal blood. The golden eyed ones. Their child is one I have fought for, and one I have a bond with as much as our kind can."

"This child..." I say with a shiver of foreboding on the back of my neck. "What is her name?"

"Renesmee. Beautiful, yes? They persist on calling her Nessie, though. And if you are planning to hurt any of them, think again. They will destroy you. They are a supremely powerful coven and though you may have subdued me for time being with your swords you cannot hope to overwhelm this-"

Anima steps forwards and cuts off the vampire's head. She calmly cuts the twitching corpse into pieces and burns it with a lighter. I am frozen, watching the flames flicker on the forest floor, smoke rising out of it in noxious black clouds.

Thalia comes to me. "It's them, isn't it." she says, the last part not a question but a statement. I nod, numbly, then anger floods me.

"They have some explaining to do." I say in a cold voice. Thalia manages a grin.

"That they do. D'you wanna send your siblings back?"

"Uh... yeah. I don't want them here if things get messy. Can you contact Nico?"

"I'll IM him. Hey, Zak, come and make a screen for me would you?"

"Sure." he nods and follows her deeper into the forest, his forehead creasin with concentration as he gather moisture from dew on leaves to create a screen for Thalia.

I walk over to Anima. "Why'd you kill her?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Percy, that's a monster. An _it. _Not a her. And that's what we do, isn't it? Kill monsters to protect people."

"So you'd be prepared to kill Nessie? Your friend?"

"No. That vampire said their family was vegetarian, remember? I'm guessing that means they kill animals instead of humans. So we don't have to kill them, because they don't harm anyone."

I feel a wave of relief. Though I haven't known the Cullens for long, they're still family. And they seem so... human. I don't want to _kill _them.

Nico arrives behind me, melting out of the shadows. It freaks me out as much as it always does, then I run him over the events that have happened recently. "So can you take Anima and Zak back to Camp Half Blood?" I ask.

"Sure." he agrees amiably. Anima groans and out of the corner of my eye I see her making a face at him. "I'll take you to KFC before, if you want." he tells her after a minute of surviving her death glare.

"Yay!" cheers Zak. "And then Disneyland. Please, Nico?"

"Fine." he says with a sigh. "Thalia, want me to srop you off anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm staying with Percy for a bit. See you later, yeah? And tell Jenna good luck with her degree from me."

"Will do. Oh yeah, Percy, Jenna says hi."

"Tell her good luck from me, too." I offer.

"Sure. Bye then!"

Anima and Zak reach out to grab him and the trio melt fluidly into the shadows.

I look at Thalia. "Wanna continue our walk before we go back?" she asks me.

"Sure." I nod. "How about going down for a bit to that other town near here- La Push, I think it is."

"Sounds good. Wait- you don't mean..."

"You know me to well." I smirk at her. "We're going to the sea."

"Fine. Just this once. And if you throw water at me... let's just say I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Grinning at her, I tell her; "Race you!"

I take off running before something hits me in the back, sending electric currents racing through my body. I fall to the ground, twitching for moment as Thalia races past me.

When she's out of sight the electricity goes. "Thalia!" I shout. Then I grin ruefully and take off after her.


	2. La Push, what can possibly go wrong

**NESSIE POV**

I slowed down into a jog as I neared La Push. Humanly as possible - The wolves wasn't fond of vampires so much, even after the battle with the Volturi. Just their own stubbornness. There was a ruffle of leaves, and a giant chocolate-brown wolf came to stand next to me. I grinned.

"Hey, Jacob."

Jacob silently nuzzled my hand, his eyes twinkling. I cocked my head a bit.

"Where are the rest of the pack?"

He snorted and mimicked eating, pointing his nose to the direction of Emily's house. I raised an eyebrow.

"Eating at Emily's house?"

Seeing Jacob nod, I sighed and headed towards the cliff. It was one of the places I loved in La Push. It was high, with soft breeze, and it was the place my mom jumped off when she was human. I turned to see Jacob in his human form. He was shirtless as always. I slapped his arm.

"_Jacob_!"

"What?"

"Get a shirt on."

Groaning silently, he mumbled something incomprehensible, and walked towards his house, hopefully to get a shirt. Smirking, I turned my eyes to the beach under me, and spotted Thalia and Percy. They were laughing, and from times to times, the water seemed to lift off from the ocean by itself and splash Thalia. As it did, Percy laughed and more water doused Thalia. She screamed.

"You promised not to get me wet!"

"Not on the River Styx!"

"What would've Anna-"

Suddenly, they stopped, and Percy's face seemed to darken, causing Thalia to bite her lips.

"I'm sorry, Percy, it just slipped out."

"..I'm fine."

Percy grinned half-heartedly and sat down. It just made me wonder about Percy Jackson even more. As I was about to go down, Jacob hollered.

"Hey, Nessie! I have something to show you!"

"Coming!"

I yelled back and took off towards the house, taking a long, last look at the two figures on the beach.

**THALIA POV**

I was beating my self up mentally. I was such a horrible cousin. How could I bring _that_ up? I tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Percy, it just slipped out."

"..I'm fine."

He grinned, although it looked empty. I sat down next to him and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. The awkward silence continued until I became extremely uncomfortable. Finally, I decided to start a conversation.

"Uh.. so, do you like La Push so far?"

"Yeah, kind of obvious, since it's my father's domain."

'That was my stupidity.' I wanted to bang my head against the cliff. Since_ she_ died, even the dumbest people in camp could see that Percy was not what he used to be before. He didn't talk much, he wasn't so sarcastic, and for several months, he avoided the Athena cabin and the beach. He was basically closed off.. or what people call 'Bullying the whole world'. So, yeah. I glanced at Percy. He was staring at the horizon, his eyes swirling with emotions. It was like a replica of the ocean : Always changing, like a storm. It _was_ like a storm, at least. After the titan war, his eyes became an abyss. When he was happy or not, his eyes always showed hurt and loneliness.

"I miss her."

I glanced at him in surprise. Percy closed his eyes.

"I miss her."

He repeated, and I mimicked his position, sighing.

"Percy, I miss her too. She was like my sister. But..."

'She's gone now.' I swallowed the last words to myself.

"I know. I have to let her go by now."

Percy stated, completely emotionless. I patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Cuz', you don't have to do it. After all, you were.. meant for each other."

Great, now I sounded like an Aphrodite girl. Percy tilted his head to look into my eyes. I stared back, but looked away after a moment.

"And.. I'm sure that Anima and Zak will be a comfort."

"I wish. They're too young for it."

Percy's finger drummed against the sand, making them crumble. He stared at the sea some more, then stood up. I was about to follow, but he gently pushed me down.

"I want to swim. Unless you can breathe underwater..?"

I huffed in annoyance, and sat back down, watching Percy head towards the shore, humming something that sounded like 'Under the sea'.

**EDWARD POV**

I paced around the house, my feet barely making any noise. Bella put a hand on my arm.

"What worries you, Edward?"

"My daughter is in La Push. What if-"

She sighed, and glared at me pointedly.

"Jacob is_ imprinted_ on Nessie. I thought we already went over this before?"

"I know."

I sighed. I was just being stupid. My thought wandered over to Percy Jackson. I twirled Bella's hair between my hands.

"Hey, Bella,"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about your... cousin?"

Bella's eyes dimmed a bit.

"A boy who had a hard life."

I nodded. I wanted to believe her, but not being able to read his mind? Definitely not normal. I couldn't shake off the feeling that much, much bigger secret than not being able to read his mind were behind this.

"Edward, don't worry."

Bella turned her head and stared at me in my eyes. Involuntarily, I felt a shiver run across my body. Bella smiled.

"We're vampires. There are werewolves. What could be more worse?"

* * *

**Okayyyyy, that was short. There is many POV changes, but please understand : I had to change the POVs to change to another scene. So, what do you think? Bad grammar? Bad spelling? Bad plot? Nothing happens in it?... Sorry. And Sheened, please understand if I'm not so good like you. I'll try to improve :)**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR TWILIGHT. (OR THICKER THAN WATER. It is originally created by Sheened.)**


	3. AN, sorry everybody

**Okay, this is NOT A CHAPTER. Oh, I know what you are thinking : 'What the (Insert a swear word here) is this (Insert a swear word here) of an author thinking? Not updating for a while, and now, she's posting a AN?!', or probably something like that. It's okay if you hate me : I know how it feels. Sorry about not updating. Why I didn't update is because I have a school to attend, and I am on a vacation until today, and I simply needed some rest. Plus, I'm a Korean student, not american, and you know how Koreans study. But I'm going to update as soon as possible, and that's gonna be SOON, not a month later or so. I'm writing the new chapter now. **

**The point in writing this is, I've read all the reviews one by one, feeling happy and successful for, like, once in my lifetime. There were no flames or anything. Everybody was being nice and was correcting stuff kindly. I was soooo happy. But, I saw some reviews saying 'This story is better than Sheened's'. I don't hate it or anything : that is really great that you guys are liking this story. But, I don't want Sheened to feel bad. Sheened is an awesome author, and I think the story he/she wrote was really great. So, um.. NO OFFENSE, but please avoid comments that compares Sheened's story to mine. Please don't feel bad. I don't like people feeling bad because of me. So naturally, Sheened would feel bad about being compared, and I won't like that either. So, you can correct me, heck, you can flame me if my story is really that bad. You don't have to erase the reviews you have written for me earlier. I'm just saying... please don't compare Sheened's story to mine, because I'm a beginner, and Sheened is probably a pro. So... this is all. Please accept my apology. Have a great day!**

**If you want, please write your opinion in the reviews or PM me. Bye! :)**


	4. Events coming to pass

**PERCY POV**

The rest of the day went uneventful. There was no monster attacks. No god throwing me a quest. No annoying half-siblings getting in troubles..

Which just left me more time to think about the events that had come to pass, and it was not a pretty stuff to daydream about. I lay on my bed, staring at the delicate, majestic ceiling of the Cullen's house. When I was doing this 'Space-out' thingie, An- _She_ used to shake me from my thoughts. But not now. Not forever. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice a hand shaking maniacally in front of my face. A voice screamed in my ears.

"-cy, PERCY!"

"Wha-?"

I almost fell off the bed. Thalia smirked.

"Hello, earth to Percy."

"I got that. What's up?"

"Um.."

She shifted her foot for a moment, before looking at me uneasily.

"Artemis wants me to return to the hunt. She has a monster pack to hunt down, and apparently... it's difficult."

"Oh, okay.."

I suddenly felt blank, like there was a hole in my chest.

"Then I'm alone in here. Sure, fine. Not like it wasn't okay before."

"Percy, I don't wanna do this. But I have to follow the ord-"

"I understand."

I waved my hands dismissively.

"Just.. visit again when you have time, okay?"

"Okay."

Thalia smiled at me, and marched towards the door. She gave me a small wave, before shutting the door firmly behind her. Sighing yet again, I put my arms over my eyes, blocking out the light. Suddenly, I didn't want tomorrow to come. And I had a feeling that this would not be the first time to think this way.

* * *

"I ought to disagree."

I said, my voice sounding bored.

"I am not going to school. I got over it a long time ago."

"But you can't hang out in house forever."

Bella insisted, her ember eyes fixed on mine.

"You have to learn. I looked at your papers, and you didn't even finish high school. It says you blew up Goode high."

"I'm still not going. I came here to rest and have a supposedly good time. Not to go to school again."

I stood to leave, but took a last look at Bella again.

"...I'll think about it, okay?"

Bella nodded. I walked out of the living room. Nobody called me back.

**JACOB POV**

Nessie left La Push, waving her hands. I waved back. Somehow, she always seemed to lighten up the moods of the pack by her smiles and cheery moods. As she went out of my sight, I started walking towards Emily's house. I couldn't stop my thoughts from reaching towards the couple of teens in the beach. There was always teens on the beach, but they were different. One of them had smelt like ozone, while the other smelt like the sea. Humans definitely weren't supposed to smell that way. As I reached the conclusion, I stopped abruptly and changed my course to the forest. I needed to inform the pack about this. When I neared the opening that let in to the mass of the trees, I inhaled the scent of the woods, water, grass, and winds. I thought of tearing the meat from a deer. Thrill of the hunt. Running across a field. Before I knew it, I was on my fours. I lunged through the woods, tearing across the trees in a speed that would appear the the humans as a blur. _'Sam!'_ I called out with my mind. The reply came quickly. _'Jacob. What is it?'_ Jumping to avoid a small pool of muddy water, I quickly filed him in with the information of the two teens. I could feel Sam feeling curious._ 'That's definitely a news. However, we have a major one to attend.'_ I hummed softly._ 'And what would be that?'_ This time, I could feel Sam upset. _'There is a large decrease in the amount of the animals in the southern part of this forest. I would like you and the pack to attend to it.'_ I almost crashed into a stump in shock, but quickly regained my composure. '_Sure, Alpha.'_

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think? I do think it's too short. Too short for a person who took a month of break. Sorry, guys, really sorry. I'll try to update fast. **

**Corrections are welcome : And please review your opinions. I really need them. Thanks!**


End file.
